Dream Tropes Wiki/The Resolution Will Not Be Televised
A show that's just unfortunate enough to get canceled before its writers' creative juices have dried up (or the network decided to can their show out of spite, content complaints, or low ratings) will sometimes get a televised epilogue to Wrap It Up. But some aren't that lucky. Sometimes the show's creator or the company that owns the character has to go elsewhere to continue the story. Sometimes that means "downgrading" to comics or novels. Sometimes they can wrangle straight-to-DVD movies or an episode of another related show or even more rarely they get a shot at the big screen. A recent trend has seen many upcoming summer blockbusters receive comics preceding their release that serve to introduce the film's characters or villains. Things can get more complicated if the author dies before finishing his work, because (obviously) he won't continue the story anywhere. A Posthumous Collaboration may attempt to fill the void, by calling some new author to finish the story. Contrast Post-Script Season, Un-Canceled. See also All There in the Manual. If it's intentional, then there's No Ending. If it's a made-for-TV movie or miniseries, see Wrap It Up. Contrast Expanded Universe, where a show that did get a resolution is continued in other media anyway. The Resolution Will Not Be Identified is what happens when a deliberately-written series finale is not identified as such in advertising or on screen. Note that, with this trope, the resolution may not be televised, but it does exist in some medium. If the work is left without any resolution at all, it's Cut Short. Examples Western Animation * Sonic Underground ended before Sonic, Manic, and Sonia could reunite with their mother. It wasn't until 2018 that the conflict was resolved and Sonic and his twins were reunited with their mother in a four-issue miniseries by . * Trollz was canned after one season with it's second season already in planning, and with the last episode hinting that more was to come. Following that, 's tie-in original manga series attempted to tie up all the loose ends and conclude the story. * Cyber Ninja Evolution was canned after 4Kids TV was removed from Fox in 2008. The show ended on a Cliffhanger with a pair of red eyes on screen (belonging to the ghost of Roger X according to Word of God) accompanied by the words "To Be Continued". It wasn't until 2017 that the conflict was resolved in a Netflix miniseries, Cyber Ninja Evolution: The Final Chapter. * Pupsquad ended it's 3rd season on a cliffhanger where an Animal Wrongs Group from the human universe had come to the animal universe and were going to "liberate" the entire population. The conflict was resolved in a DTV movie, Pupsquad: Bad to the (Doggy) Bone. When the show was uncancelled and the 4th season came out in 2005, the characters never spoke of the events of the 3rd season finale nor the movie, ever. * El TV Kadsre Television Network decided to resolve the abrupt No Ending of the Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat episode "Ba-Do and the Lantern Festival" with a contest where kids could send in three correct answers on the back of the Latikuu Sagwa figures' boxes to help the Magistrate find Ba-Do and Sagwa. The winner got a "adventure vacation" to Shanghai along with tickets to the EKBL's Baseball Super Series. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki